eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 5009 (3 February 2015)
Synopsis In the café, Tina is taken aback when Lee asks outright whether she’s going to kill Stan. Tina attempts to explain to Lee that it’s what Stan wants, but Lee stands firm – it’s murder and she’d never forgive herself. Lee admits that he’s not going to be able to keep her revelation from Mick. Later, when Tina informs Mick that she’s taking Stan to a radiotherapy treatment, Mick insists he come too. At the hospital, Tina suggests that Stan went to her because Mick hasn’t been there – he’s too wrapped up in Linda’s situation. Mick promises that once he knows that Dean is inside, he’ll be there for Stan. When Stan re-emerges from his treatment, he’s in pain and feeling negative. Mick tries to reassure him that it’ll wear off – Stan snaps back; why is Mick even here? Mick is honest and admits it’s because he knows he asked Tina to help him die. Later, with the family gathered, Stan states that he’s done with living - he wants to die on his own terms with his family around him. Lee and Mick try to persuade Stan that they’ll look after him, but Stan stands firm. Tina is fuming when Mick bluntly tells Stan that he can’t do this to his family. As Tina and Mick argue at the bottom of the stairs, PC Vanessa Jenkins arrives. Tina storms out of the Vic – angry that Mick and Linda have their own priorities to sort. Tina finds Shirley outside the café and explains Stan’s wishes. Shirley suggests that he shouldn’t put her through that; Tina gets upset that no-one’s on Stan’s side. Mick and Linda are unhappy when PC Vanessa Jenkins informs them that it’ll take six weeks to charge Dean – they’re gathering evidence for the case. An angry Mick orders the PC out, telling her that if she doesn’t get rid of Dean, he will. At breaking point – Tina heads to the Pharmacy. Shirley enters the Vic and tells Mick that she wants to help with Stan and that she is trying to sort Dean – she presents Mick with Dean’s crumpled train ticket to prove so. It’s not good enough for Mick – Dean didn’t take the ticket. Shirley follows a riled Mick as he storms into Blades and insists Dean come with him for a talk.... When Patrick questions why Denise isn’t at work, she claims she’s finished with the Carters. Shirley presents Dean with his crumpled up train ticket; she found it in the bin. Dean claims that all the ticket says to him is that Shirley doesn’t believe him. Linda and Mick are appalled when Denise shows up and announces she can no longer work at the Vic after what Linda has done to Dean. In Blades, Denise and Lola help Dean set up promotional banners. As the day progresses, Blades gets significantly busy and Dean can’t help but be thrilled. As Masood prepares for the half marathon, Tamwar and Shabnam try and persuade him that it’s a bad idea to run without training. Shabnam assures Masood that he has nothing to prove – but Masood stands firm. At the start line, Shabnam tells Kush that he doesn’t need to wait for her; she’ll be at the back with Masood. As the race begins, Kush immediately takes the lead. Later, Kush can’t believe his eyes when Shabnam sails past him, not appearing out of breath – he realises she’s duped him. As the end of the race nears, Shabnam and Kush are neck and neck, but Shabnam takes the lead and crosses the finish line first. Tamwar grows increasingly concerned when there is no sign of Masood. Eventually, Kush rounds the corner with Masood on his shoulders. Shabnam tells Masood that he deserves Dhadi’s inheritance money- she’ll transfer it tonight. As Jane and Sonia watch the runners warm up, Jane admits she’s seen a wedding dress she likes – to which Sonia insists they must go and find it. Ian, Jane, Lauren and Peter are all in good spirits as Peter warms up for the race. In the café, Lauren admits to Jane that she thinks the world of Peter and Jane purports the feeling is mutual. Lauren reminds Jane that Ian’s making her glow too. Later, in the Vic, Jane announces that she’s asked Cindy to be bridesmaid and Bobby a page boy. A grinning Ian asks Peter to be best man – Peter is thrilled. As Peter proposes a toast, Lauren makes her own toast – to Peter Beale, the man she’s going to marry. Peter giddily agrees. Credits Category:Episode Category:2015 Episodes